an E! behind the scenes look at x-men: evolution
by baby le
Summary: apparently im a 15 yr old..with nothing better toO doO..hehez..okayz..pls. be nice?? i`ll be nice on urz?! hehez..well..the title basically xplains the story..


Behind The Scenes of X-Men: Evolution   
  
  
Narrator. Hi, and welcome to E!`s behind the scenes look at the WB's hit show, "X-Men Evolution". In this hour, we`ll take you behind the scenes of what it really takes to be an X-Men [ showz a clip of Nightcrawler on the set, doing a stunt ]. And, we`ll also get the "nitty gritty" on Scott and Jean`s relationship. Both on and off screen.[ shows a clip of Jean and Scott laughing in a later segment ] But first, we`ll see what it`s like on regular day on the set. kitty is one of the youngest members of the cast, and, usually gets picked on by nearly everyone on the set. especially by the OLDEST member of the cast, Logan. who calls her half-pint.   
  
Kitty. Ugh, it`s grueling. You have to wake up at like, 7am, and, be on the set by at least like..8am. Which is kinda hard for some of us to do.[ gigglez ]. b/cuz..yah, know..we all live in one house, so, it`s kinda like..the race to the bathroom. But, like, just being on that set sometimes, u can get hurt. `Cuz like, we`re all doing stunts, and, like, itz kinda hard to act serious when you have[ aims her voice at someone off set ] SOMEONE MAKING FACES AT YOU FROM OFF THE SET!!! Haha..that was Kurt. He`s like..always the prankster on the set. but. doing the stunts. can be fun, ONLY when you dont get hurt. or when the director yells at you.   
  
narrator. sure they have alot of stunts to do. but. let`s not forget their acting ability. evolution combines action..and..some "drama" into their stories.how do they handle the "drama" scenes?   
  
jean. haha!! yeah. the drama scenes are a little easier for me.but. i dunno about *certen* people!! [ aims her voice at some1 off set ] haha!! okay..seriously..hehe..the drama scenes are a bit tough.but..we all get through them. crying can sometimes be hard for some of us.and.i`ll even admit it. yeah..i have SOME problems when i have to cry onscreen.   
  
scott [ from offset ]. shut up jean!!   
[ jean giggles ]   
  
narrator. okay. so not ALL of the x-men have mastered their "dramatic acting skills", but, they have mastered ANOTHER type of skill. their powers. each one of these "special" people have their own super powers that make them stand out in the crowds. scott summers powers, as jean has described them, are, " not indoor friendly ". kitty, has the power to walk through solid materials, jean, has the power to move objects with her mind, as well as read them.rogue, who has the most extraordinary power,has the ability to absorb another person`s power, and use it against them. kurt, or, nightcrawler, has the power to teleport, evan daniels, who is the nephew of storm, has the ability to grow spikes from his body,wolverine, who has the power to grow sharp claws from his hands, storm, who is often referred to as a "weather witch", has the power to control weather, and, last but not least, charles xavier. who shares the same power as jean. telepathy.   
  
next..we`ll see who`s who on the set...   
  
[ commercial break ]   
  
  
[ scene: the whole cast, except professor x. storm. and wolverine. sitting on a couch, on the set of x-men ]   
  
susan sena. okay, out of all of you, who is..the..quietest??   
  
[ all look at each other ]   
  
all. rogue!!   
  
rogue. what?! i am not!! you guys planned that..didnt you?! [ chuckles a little bit ]   
  
evan. yeah you are!   
  
susan sena. really? rogue`s the quietest?   
  
evan . yeah, rogue used to be REALLY quiet when she 1st joined the cast. NOW..she`s just like all the other girls here. but, hey..dass koo.   
[ jean & kitty laugh ]   
  
kitty. yeah. but. rogue has her "quiet moments". its usually when shes angry. but. she hasnt done THAT in a while.   
  
  
susan sena. okay..out of all of you, who`s the..most athletic?   
  
[ all look around..a little blank ]   
  
kurt. i tink itz either scott, or evan.   
  
jean. nah, i think itz scott.   
  
all. ohh!!!!   
  
[ kitty throws a pillow at jean.jean giggles. rogue laughs out loud ]   
  
susan sena . so, jean, you really think itz scott thats the most athletic?   
  
jean . [ looks at scott for a second ]sure..why not?   
[ giggles alot. scott juss smiles ]   
  
susan sena. out of everyone, who is the..one who messes up alot on their lines?   
  
scott. jean!!! haha!!   
  
[ everyone else laughs. including jean ]   
  
susan sena. is that true?   
  
jean [ smiling..from all the laughing ] . yeah. it`s true. i really AM the one that messes up on my lines. haha!! yeah..thatz me! right here!! [ points to herself ]   
  
susan sena. well..jean, it just so happens that we have a few clips of your screw-ups in certain episodes.   
  
jean. oh my god. haha..ohH..itz probably like..2 cans long of film alone..haha   
[ covers he face with her hand; others just laugh at her.]   
  
clip one. shows jean facing duncan m., she`s supposed to look angry at him.   
jean. gees, scott-! [ gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, and everyone starts lauging at her. ]   
  
clip two. shows jean with kitty and rogue.they both have their hands on her shoulder.comforting her. she`s supposed to look upset.   
rogue. aww, don worry, jea, it`ll be okay. we`re hea fer yah.   
kitty. yeah, girl, you don`t need HIM. you`ll be fine.   
jean.[ sighs, has her head down. then throws her head up ] what`s my line again?!   
  
[ kitty & rogue bursts out laughing; scott runs out, and whispers jean`s line in her ear. ]   
jean. okay! i got it!   
director. okay! from kitty`s line!   
[ take 2 ]   
  
kitty. yeah, girl, you dont need HIM. you`ll be fine.   
jean. [ sighs ] but, scott was like..the hottest guy i ever went out with-   
director.cut!! jean!! that`s not ur line!! who told you that??   
  
jean [ to the director.] scott!!!   
  
[ scott comes out laughing at jean ] clip 2 ends.   
  
clip three. shows jean at duncan`s mansion.duncan & scott are having a ping pong tournament. jean looks away for a brief second. and the ball hits her on the head.when she was supposed to stop it.   
  
jean.huh?! [ ball hits her on her head ] Ow!!! that hurt!!! [ rubbing her head ]   
  
  
[ back to the studio ]   
  
kurt. i remember those. in the first one. jean said scott`s name because he was making faces at her from the sidelines.   
  
rogue. oh yeah.and the one with me and kit. jean REALLY obviously didnt learn her lines.she made more than one mistake in that entire episode.   
  
scott. yeah.the only reason WHY i told her to say that line.was because she did the same thing to me a week before. but, hey, it was still funny.   
  
jean. hm..yeah..for YOU guys, but, at least YOU didnt hafta get an hour`s worth of a lecture from the director. haha.   
  
narrator. well.now that u know who`s who. and. WHO makes the most mistakes on her lines. next up, we`ll see how each of them handle their stunt scenes.[ showz a clip of Nightcrawler on the set, doing a stunt ] and..later..we`ll get down with the showz hottest couple..scott and jean.. .[ shows a clip of Jean and Scott laughing in a later segment ]   
  
[ commercial break ]   
  
  
  
narrator. hie. and welcome back to E!`s special behind the scenes look at X-Men: Evolution. so far, you know who they are, what they`re powers are, and who messes up the most with her lines [ shows jean laughing ]. NOW, we`ll get to see HOW they do their stunts. and..what happens when you miss a beat when doing them.   
  
[ scene: the "stunt" set of x-men ]   
  
shows evan in the training room. he slips on the floor, and lands on his back.his head barely missing the floor.   
narrator. of course, we all know that they dont always go as planned.   
  
susan. did it hurt?   
evan. oh, yeah, man. it usually hurts, but, when you get used to it, it`s just like, oops, gotta get back on mah feet. and do it again `til i get right.   
  
  
director. and...ACTION!!   
[ scene: scott & jean running down an alley way. an enemy attacks them, and scott tries to shoot`em with the beams from his eyes. but misses, and hits a light. ]   
director. cut!!!   
jean.[ after the light falls on a trash can ]uh oh. someonez in trouUbuLLL...[ chuckles a little ]   
  
scott. yeah. the set director was REALLY mad at me.haha.but. at least no one was hurt. and, hey, im still trying to get my power under control.   
  
[ scene: an enemy is hiding inside a warehouse, and, rogue is tying to get in. rogue kicks the door open. splitting it in two. ]   
director. cut!! perfect!!   
rogue. [ facing the camera.."close-up"] yeah baby!! i did alla mah stunts perRfectly today!! yeah! but..my foot hurts from doin it so many times today..well!! im off to my roOm!!! bye bye!!! =)[ waves to the camera..and walks off ]   
narrator. well. not ALL the x-men make mistakes.   
  
[ scene: kitty & kurt are hiding behind a rock in a yard.kurt teleports both of them because an enemy is getting too close.kurt teleports them up into a tree.]   
director.cut!! perfect!!   
kitty. yeah!! we`re done!!   
[ kitty stands up. and slips from the branch. kurt catches her.shes grabbing on to kurts hand.]   
  
  
  
kitty. well, hey, it was 2 in the morning. and..we had to do it like, HOW MANY times over? my mind must`ve fallen asleep.   
kurt.ya. i tink it did.   
  
narrator.whOo!! those were SOME risky stunts!! glad I didnt have to do them.[hehe] NOW, we`ll interview the most talked about couple on the set, scott and jean. as well as ask the others of what THEY think about both of them.   
  
[ scene: susan. sitting across from scott & jean ]   
susan.how did u 2 first know..that..you guys..felt an attraction?   
  
jean. umm..i dont know. actually, i had a crush on scott when i first joined the team. but, HE..apparently, was going out with someone else.so, i had to keep it to myself. `cuz, there weren`t any other girls around yet.   
  
scott. i think for me. it wuz whenever she`d mess up on a line. and i`d be like to the crew, "how can she mess it up, over, and over?"   
[ jean laughs ] but, i still found it cute.   
  
susan. when did the relationship REALLY start? `cuz, like, everyone knew that you 2 were hiding something.   
  
jean [ looks at scott ]. umm...we made it official, between the both of us, like..before we shot the umm..2nd season. it was really hard tah keep quiet about it.   
  
scott.yeah, but, everyone could still tell. like, we would try to keep a straight face whenever we had a "serious" scene with each other.but..jean, was usually the 1st one to crack up.   
  
jean.yeah. im always laughing at everything.   
  
susan. what was it like when the news broke out, that your secret had been leaked?   
  
scott. ohh wow. nobody would leave us alone. we were stalked from the house, to the set, and then back.   
  
jean. yeah.they`d be everywhere. fans, reporters, photographers, and whoever else. like, we`d go out to dinner, and..the whole restaurant would..juss like..stop and look at us..and..then chase us out of the place.   
  
susan. what was it like for the rest of the cast?   
  
scott. oh yeah, they were hit badly. kurt & evan would be followed as far as the boys room, at school, just to get a word about us.   
  
jean.yeah. same thing with rogue & kitty. they had to run home, and..the curtains at the institute would be pulled down. during ALL times of the day. and..we wouldn`t be able to sleep. the professor was like.."look at what you 2 have done." it was like being scolded by your father.   
  
scott.yeah. so..we thought..that..if we stopped acting all sweet on each other..people would..leave us alone   
  
jean. yeah. hey..wait.. wat do u mean by "we"? [ haha ] that was UR idea..haha..but..i guess we had tah try it..but..it still didnt work..we were too obvious.   
  
scott.yeah.especially her [ points to jean.jean starts giggling. ] .   
  
susan. does your relationship affect your work?   
  
jean. nah..i dont think so. PERSONALLY..i think ive gotten better. `cuz..i dont mess up as much as i did before. hehe.   
  
scott.yeah. i think i`ve definatly gotten better also. cuz..NOW..i have something to focus on. so..now i can control my powers a little better than i used to.   
  
[scene: susan with each one of the x-men except scott & jean ]   
susan. what was your 1st reaction when you guys found out about scott & jean?   
  
kitty. ohh..yeah..haha.we were all like.."we knew it!" but..it was kinda obvious already. like..since day one of the show..you wouldve thought that they were already dating.   
  
rogue. yeah. i waz juss like.."yeah..you two couldnt hide a bug.." haha...nah..we were all happy fer`em. `cuz..theyre pretty much ahlike..when you think about it.   
  
evan. yeah..they didnt need to say anything. we already knew anyway.but..s`all gewd.   
  
kurt. yah. we all pretty much knew. but. i thot it was pretty kewl dat they each met their soulmate right here on the set.   
  
narrator. well, itz pretty much obvious that scott & jean`s relationship is going strong. the whole cast predicted that scott & jean would get together. but. WHO did scott & jean predict will get together?   
  
[ scene: back to susan.scott.& jean.]   
  
[ scott & jean look at each other. and start smiling & giggling. scott whispers something in jeans ear. she giggles. ]   
susan. so, do u two have a decision?   
  
jean.yeah. we think its kurt & kitty.   
  
susan. really? why?   
  
scott. they`re more obvious than we were!! haha!!.   
  
jean. yeah, they`re always hanging around each other. and. at the table.when we`re eating. they keep looking at each other. like they have a secret toO.   
  
scott.yeah. but they look good together. haha.   
  
[ scene: susan with the whole cast.]   
  
susan. you all live togther. and, you guys are under charles xavier`s roof. what`s he like?   
  
rogue. i think hes amazing. to us. he`s just not a teacher. but. more like our friend. and he knows what he`s doing. itz apparent that he really is a true professinal in his game.   
  
evan. yeah. and since we`re all like a family. he acts like our dad.   
  
jean. yeah. but. hes not like a "stage" dad. hes not going around telling us what to do. or. how to use our powers. he just helps us develop them further. and. the way he treats us. he doesnt treat just AS his students. but. he treats us like he would his son or daughter.   
  
kitty.yeah. the bossing around part is logans job. haha!!   
  
[ the whole cast starts laughing ]   
  
kurt.[ yells to the camera ] she`s kidding logan!!   
  
evan. and. professor X, aint the only one helping us develop our powers. my auntie O [ storm ] is also helping. along with logan.   
  
susan. what does logan and storm do?   
  
scott. they basically help us out. you know, whenever the professor isnt around. so, we go to them. but its not just.."ohh..professor X isnt around..so..now i hafto go to storm or logan.." no..its more like.."well..i think storm or logan may be able to help me a little more.."   
  
jean. yeah. professor X is our dad.storm is our mother. and logan is the big brother who TENDS to boss us around. but. well know he means well. but. i think we`re all trained really well by those 3.   
  
narrator. we also asked professor X. storm. and logan of they think of this young and youthful batch.   
  
[ scene: professor X.storm. and logan.]   
  
professor X. i just love working with them. theyre all so young, and they all have the energy, and it shows. especially in their training. each of them put in their heart and soul into it. no matter how grueling.   
  
logan. yeah. or how many times i try to abuse`em in the training room. they still do better than what i expect.   
  
storm. i think they all do alot better than what we expect. they do what we DONT expect. which..i think..is really great..considering their young ages. they act like true pro`s.   
  
logan. well..SOMETIMES.   
  
[ the 3 laugh ]   
  
narrator. well..that ends our special behind the scenes look at x-men: evolution. we hoped you`ve enjoyed this look. and for more info on the cast, go to www.eonline.com OR AOL keyword E!   
  
[credits rolling..and also show some bloopers]   
  
jean.scott.kitty.evan. doing a stunt scene. the stunt is that they have to jump from the roof of a building thats about 10 stories high. the 4 split up. jean & scott jump off the roof.   
  
jean. ahhh!!!!   
scott. whOa!!   
[ they both land on the mat ]   
director. cut!!   
  
scott and kurt are talking. scott misses a line.   
scott [ after he misses his line ]. oh sh*t!!!   
  
kurt cracks up. and jean comes out laughing at scott from the sidelines.   
jean. hahahahahahahaha!!!!   
scott grabs her..and shes still laughing.   
scott. it was ONE LINE!! jean`z bad luck fer me!!! make sure shes not on the set when i do a scene!! haha!!   
  
finale: close up of rogue walking off the set, after doing her part. she flashes an "i love you sign". with her right hand.   
  
The End   
  
Author`z Note & Disclaimer: is this REALLY neccessary?? =/ ohh wellz..u know that xmen belong to marvel & the WB..soOz..there yah have it!! ohh yeah..the bloopers i juss made up..[ except one..one came from "power surge"]..as well as the "settings" for the stunts..and alla dat other junk..this is my 1st xmen fic..soO please..juss be nice?? ohh yeah...haha..susan sena [ fer those of u who dont know ] is a newscaster from E!. entertainment. ohh yeah...the thing about the site..theres really no info on xmen there..i juss threw dat in..cuz..dass wat they always do. i dennoz..i juss got the idea fer this fic from reading a few of themz..and sum are serious..but..i wanted them tah goof off..and juss..kinda "reflect" on each other..and what theyre doing..hehez..soOz...PLEASE be nice?? =) thanx!!! =)


End file.
